The Prince And The Pauper
by Sweg Life
Summary: A Phineas and Ferb twist of the classic story of the infamous switch between a prince and a pauper. The boys try to figure out how to survive while seeing how life is lived on the other side.
1. Ye Old Switcharoo

**Alright, Mark Twain is probably turning in his grave right now as I ruin his story but here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>Prince Phineas had the life of pure perfection. A life where you don't have to do anything, you can just get people to do it for you. However if you asked him, he'd trade it in a heartbeat. Same for a different Phineas, a peasant and always will be. He always wondered how someone could be so lucky to be born into a family where all of your needs are fulfilled with one word. Say it and it's done. That's what he wanted. But when they get the chance, will everything be wanted they dreamed it would be?<p>

"Also could you pick up some food for tonight?" Phineas' mother shouted as her son left the house.

"Sure mom."

He left the house into the commons area where you could see the castle in the distance it was so large.

"That must be the life." He said in awe. Even if he saw it every day he never got used to it. What life must've been like there. It had to be great living without a single care in the world. What could possibly be wrong with it there?

"What must be the life?" A girl asked walking up to him.

"Hi Gretchen. You know living in the castle, being royalty."

"Really, I don't think so."

He looked confused at his friend. "You don't?"

"No, I mean I bet it would be fun for a while," she started walking around as the chatter of the commons area started to overpower her voice. "But sooner or later it would just get boring, all those rules and junk. Always having to dress up-"

"Gourmet meals made for you," Phineas said interrupting her. "Money for free-spending."

"See that's the thing, when would you ever have time to spend it when you're so busy all the time?"

"Agree to disagree," Phineas said walking over to a food booth. "I think life over there is perfect."

"Well if you ever get the chance to figure out what it's like it will prove my point to be correct."

"Wish me luck with that happening," he grabbed the basket of food and paid the small amount of money he had. He then preceded to hand his friend the food. "Could you drop this off at my house, I found this place that has a great view of the castle."

"Uh sure, where is this place?"

"Very long story, I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. Point is, there is this place right outside the castle, as long as you don't get caught because the guards are kind of, you know right there."

He started to run off but his friend grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. "What? Do you know how much trouble you could get in for doing that?"

"I know, but it's worth it, I won't get caught trust me. And don't tell my mom she'll worry, it will be a whole big thing." He ran off toward this new spot he found while Gretchen sighed.

"He's going to get himself killed."

Phineas moved around the area swerving into different places trying to get there. His memory was picture perfect. Up the stairs across the bridge, through the alley and climb a wall and a small hole should be there. While he climbed up the wall he started running excited to find this place. Next thing he knew he was in the flower beds.

"Overshot the landing." He said angry with himself.

"I know," He heard someone say above him. "A simple question though, why didn't you just come in through the front?"

He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he ever laid eyes on. A girl with long raven black hair with luxurious white clothes stood above him. Phineas mind searched for words, but all he can find was, "Huh?"

"Also why are you wearing those clothes, if anyone sees you like that you'll surely be in huge trouble. People will mistake you for a peasant."

He got up and dusted himself off. "Because I am one."

She looked at him wide eyed wondering what the heck was this guy talking about.

"Have you kind of, lost your mind?"

"I'm not sure."

"Um okay," she said looking uncomfortable. "Bye Prince Phineas. And remember you have to try on some things later for the dinner when you're not busy, you know going insane."

What did she just say? He had no idea why in the world she would call him Prince Phineas, but if this was some kind of long lost heir to the throne thing he surely wasn't going to complain.

Meanwhile in the castle, the real prince was about to gouge his eyes out. There were so many things you had to learn to be a prince. I mean what were they training you for, to be the possible king of England or to be the smartest man on Earth. He never asked to be born into the royal family; it was out of his control. Besides it wasn't like he was going to be king anytime soon. His dad was healthy, and Ferb would get the throne before him being the older sibling. So why in the world was he forced to study how to be king?

"X equals-"

"Excuse me, would you mind if I step outside for a second? Maybe continue this later?"

"Prince Phineas, though I would love to let you go, you have to get this done by tonight."

"Well can I just step out for a few minutes?"

The man looked at his board and simply put his chalk down. "Of course, maybe a break for the both of you will be good."

Ferb looked up and his hand slowly stopped writing. He followed his brother outside the classroom.

"Why did you want a break?" Ferb asked.

"Just needed one."

His brother nodded and went back to his silence.

"You know what I never understood, why can't I get a break? You obviously like this stuff, I don't why are we both forced to do this."

Ferb kept to his silence.

"I know it's the rules, but still," they both walked toward the window. "I just want-"

They looked down and saw Isabella talking to someone in the flower beds. It was hard to see from the distance, but the prince swore he saw a triangle head. Apparently Ferb noticed very well as his eyes widened and he looked from the window to his brother and slowly backed away.

"Ferb, I'm not a ghost, it's probably just a look alike." He thought for a second. A smile slowly crept on his face. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"What are you planning?"

"Just promise."

He pretended to lock his mouth. Phineas excitedly started to run across the castle trying to find Isabella. Finally he bumped into her not looking where he was going. After they regained their senses Isabella almost lost them again.

"How did you that?"

"Was I just outside?" He said not letting his plans be known to Isabella.

"Yeah, you were dressed in rags and-"

"That's because it was a trick! I was trying to play a trick on Ferb. Sorry you ran into it."

"But how did you get up here so quickly?"

Oh, he never thought about that question.

_Think of something quick, think of something quick!_

"I'm just fast that way."

_Well that was something, and that was quick. I really need to rephrase that next time to something like, think of something smart and believable, quick._

"Um, okay. Well I'm going to go take a rest; I think I may be losing it a little."

"Good idea, that's a good idea."

He ran toward one of his guards and gave him specific instructions. Find the peasant that looks like him.

**Commons Area**

Gretchen could see the guards in ruby red approaching. She knew it had to have something to do with Phineas.

_Oh boy._

She ran toward her friend's house and vigorously knocked on the door.

"Hi Gretchen," He said opening up the door. "I tried to find you, you'll never believe what happened-"

"There are guards coming probably looking for you."

"Why, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't know. Like I said, probably."

A look of worry spread across his face. "Okay, I'll see what they want."

"What? My suggestion would've been hide! That's like saying, 'oh look there is a fire, why don't I walk into it'.

"Look, I know I didn't do anything, what's the worse that can happen?

He started walking into the vision of the guards. At first they ignored him, he was off the hook. Finally a guard pointed him out and motioned him over.

"Y-yes?"

"The prince would like to see you."

"Why?"

"Just come with us, I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Would you mind if I told my friend I'm not in trouble?"

"Yes." He pulled him up on the horse and started back to the castle. Gretchen looked on worried. Phineas gave her thumbs up that calmed her nerves a little.

**Castle**

The prince looked the peasant over. Amazing. They could have been twins! All the facial features were the exact same. This plan would work perfect!

"What would you say if I had a proposition that can benefit both of us?"

"Okay."

"You give me your clothes, you stay here. I take yours, and we just do a little switcheroo huh?"

Phineas looked it over. This was his chance to be prince. But now that the opportunity was handed to him he was kind of nervous. The inside of the castle was so large in comparison to his place. He didn't think he was ready.

"I don't know about that."

"It's simple, you just sit, smile and nod and enjoy the good life of a prince. I enjoy the free life of a peasant! It's a win-win!

"But why would you want to give up being a prince?"

He had to be careful here. One wrong word and his chance would be gone. He had to put it in a way where this guy can still want to do it, and keep it believable.

"Well, sometimes I just need a break. It's hard work doing it for a long time, but you get it good. You only have to do it for a day or so, then we can switch. And can we hurry up with this? I, meaning you, have something to get back to in like five minutes."

"Okay fine, I'll do it, but we need to set some rules."

"Seems fair."

"Okay, we have to tell my mom, she'll get really scared and worried if she figures out I'm not me. I'll go back home and let her know and be back in a flash."

"Okay what else?"

He thought for a few seconds. "That's it I guess."

"Good. Alright, Ferb will find out about this after you say one word. He'll keep it secret, however Isabella, try to keep it from her for as long as you can."

"Is that the-"

"Yes, that's the one you met outside."

"Oh," Phineas said.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Well I'm a prince now, what do I say to her?"

"You shouldn't have to say anything, we rarely talk anyway. Just don't fall in love with her okay." He said laughing.

"I'll try my hardest." The peasant said with a serious face.

"Oh, I was joking."

His cheeks burned with embarrassment. "So was I?"

"You like her?"

"You don't?"

"Not really."

The peasant looked at the prince shocked. "Wow. That's so-"

"You know what we have to do this later. Do we have a deal?"

The two shook hands.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the ending was rushed. I was trying to get it done and it turned out this way. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you did review and let me know if you want me to continue it. Bye! :)<strong>

**Not reviewing is punishable by law.**


	2. England's Finest Guy Who Finds Things

**Yay! 6 reviews, the most amount for a first chapter than I've had in a while. OK reply time.**

**PhoenixWormwood137 – Thanks for the review! I'm trying to do that in this chapter, so Prince Phineas will probably be called Prince now. And thanks for reviewing my other story as well, I'm going to try to get back to that after this but I never got to the second chapter so, I've got to redesign it so it has a story in there.**

**TheAllySue – Thank you for the review. Actually I got that question a lot, I'm probably not though because like you said, that would just be creepy. I think I have all the couples down and the unique way they will get together if they do. ;)**

**DreamerInTheMist – Also thank you for reviewing. Usually I would do that while I'm writing, but for some reason the Microsoft Word corrector thing is off so I'm on my own. And I kind of rushed it so stupid mistakes were almost bound to happen. I'm taking a more cautious approach to the chapter. Thanks for letting me know. :)**

**Stinkfly3 – I'm so glad you said that, thanks for the review by the way. If anyone is having a problem with the whole, two Phineas thing, just imagine the 2****nd**** dimension Phineas as the pauper.**

**Midnight4568 – Thanks for the review, and like I said up there probably not because that's kind of weird. I have the whole romance thing planned out so just stick around to see how that plays out.**

**PandF785 – Thank you. And it's been there for a while just nobody ever gets caught. :)**

**And by the way you'll see this name in the chapter. Just so you know:**

**Munj- is the two brothers' nickname for their teacher. His real name will be revealed later.**

* * *

><p>Knock.<p>

The Prince answered the door of his temporary peasant home and saw his brother. The commons area was completely cleared of people when word arrived that Ferb would be there. Everyone just peeked outside their doors in awe of the fact that he was even there.

"Ah, Prince Ferb has come to visit me. What a pleasant surprise!" The prince said laughing.

"Hello brother."

"Hi Ferb, come on in," He extended the door open for his brother. "My 'mom' made us pottage when I told her you were probably coming."

"Is she aware of whom you are?"

The prince nodded his head and handed his brother a bowl. "Speaking of which, when did you figure out?"

"Well it took me longer then you would think. After class because he didn't talk, he was trying to keep up with everything Munj was talking about. After he was close to hyperventilating trying so hard to keep up, I knew something was wrong. So how is peasant life?"

"Right now good," Prince Phineas said happily. "Yesterday I had no class, no rules; I went out and just enjoyed myself. I had to pick up food though, and make it. Well let's just say I miss stuff being done for me but the freedom is great. You should try it sometime."

"As soon as I find my long lost twin I'll give it a shot. Anyway I just wanted to know when you suppose you want to end this charade?"

"As long as it can go I guess. Why?"

"Your replacement is a terrible prince."

The prince laughed at his brother's statement. "How so?"

"He was asked a simple math question yesterday and guess what came out of his mouth."

"Nothing?"

"No, it was 'um'. I had to cover for him. I don't cover people, especially when it comes to talking and answering math questions a three year old can do."

The Prince grabbed both of their plates and walked to put them away while listening. "Well cut him some slack, he hasn't had the same education we've had. Besides why would Munj ask a three year old question?"

Ferb coughed. "Well maybe it was a little harder than that but still. And, I had to talk to Isabella to fill the awkward while she made us try on some things for the party. He can't talk to her either. She's like the new me. Except when I don't talk it's okay. But when he doesn't it's just weird."

"Oh yeah he likes her a little but what party are you talking about?

"You know, the party you," Ferb remembered him and his brothers task. "You have to give a speech at the party tomorrow what are you going to do about that?"

"Okay, you know what, we'll just switch back for that night and then we'll keep it going."

"When do you plan to do that?"

"Just come tomorrow morning okay? Give me one more day at the least to have fun just in case we can't switch back after."

Ferb stood up. "Sure I'll tell him. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

Soon after Ferb left the crowd of people started to pile into the commons area, and soon Phineas followed. Inside the large group of people, everyone was talking about the prince. He never knew he was looked up to so highly. One appearance and the entire crowd were buzzing. Someone was even trying to sell things he claimed the prince touched. It made him feel good. For the first time being the prince made him feel good.

He bumped into a girl with long hair and large bangs hanging across her face. Her face seemed very recognizable. He seemed to know her before. Was this…

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Um, weird question, would your dad happen to work with the royal family?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Hi Adyson."

She started to squint her eyes like she was trying to see if she may know this person. "Have we met?"

"Yes, I'm," He scooted closer to her so he wouldn't have to shout. "Prince Phineas."

She looked at the boy doubtfully. "Yeah right."

"No it's true; I can prove I know you. Your dad is a chef that used to cook for us."

"Um, okay, so what?"

"Alright fine, I didn't want to go this far, but you have a birthmark shaped like a fish out of water on your shoulder."

She pulled up her sleeve and looked on her shoulder. "Well played. Why are you here, in rags?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure."

He got up and grabbed her hand and helped her up noticing they were still on the ground and were having people starting to walk all over each other. "I found a look alike and we decided to switch places for a few days. Well I wanted to, I had to convince him."

"Oh fun."

"Well why are you here?"

"You know how I'm a terrible artist?"

"Yes."

She looked at him angry. "Yeah well I want to learn how to draw, so I'm looking for help here."

"Why can't you just ask one of our helpers?"

"I did and they said they have 'better things to do then help the daughter of the help'."

Prince Phineas nodded. "Oh, well good luck."

"Same to you." She ran off to find someone who could help her.

**Castle**

Phineas was looking at a piece of artwork. It was the best he had ever seen. All the details were pure perfection. Who wouldn't want it? Ferb walked into the bedroom and laid down for a nap before class that day.

"Did you draw this?"

Ferb shook his head with his eyes still closed not even looking.

"But you didn't see it."

He shook his head again.

"Oh you don't draw. Well who did it?"

"Where did you find it?"

"Right outside. It probably blew in or something."

Ferb stuck his hand out signaling to give him the painting. He walked over to Ferb's bed to give it to him. He opened his eyes and looked around it. Even he had to admit it was excellent. It was a swirling painting of houses. It was damaged probably from how it got there, but nevertheless it was amazing.

"Django Brown."

"Huh?"

"The artist you seek, Django. His signature is on the bottom right. Probably middle class family."

"You got all of that from a painting."

"A picture is worth a thousand words. Now I've spoken too much."

Phineas started thinking what it must be like to _actually _be the brother to someone who says things like that. "Well I want to see more."

"Just request for him like my brother requested for you."

"How do I do that?"

"Ask Isabella."

His heart jumped into his throat at the thought of just asking Isabella something. He had to worry about keeping up the secret and not embarrassing himself at the same time. It was way too many things to think about.

"Um would you mind telling me-"

He was interrupted by loud snoring coming from his pretend brother's bed.

"Fine." He left the room to go find Isabella.

After he was sure the room was cleared before Ferb stopped faking like he was asleep. "I don't snore."

* * *

><p>Phineas was giving himself a mental pep talk walking around the large castle trying to find Isabella. Best case scenario is that he wouldn't be able to find her. Sure he'd never meet this Django person, but still the risk of embarrassment would immediately be expelled.<p>

"Hi Prince Phineas." The girl said behind him. "Are you feeling better from yesterday?"

His heart sped up but he forced himself to turn around and face her. He realized that was a bad idea when his heart almost exploded. "Yes I'm feeling better."

"Good. I see your talking now."

"Yep."

"Well I'm going to go then."

_You're missing your chance pal._

All of these thoughts were flowing through his head at the moment. Finally he swallowed and decided to buck up.

"Wait, can you tell me who I ask if I want to find someone?"

"Oh sure, usually you can just ask a guard or something, and they should handle it from there."

Even simple advice like that made him feel like melting.

_Just say THANK YOU!_

"Thanks. Oh, are you going to be at the party thing tomorrow."

_What are you doing? This is not what I meant by thank you!_

She shook her head. "I'm not really allowed to go; only you guys can."

"Well I bet they'll make an exception,"

_DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE!  
><em>

"If you went with me."

His brain basically had a heart attack. Funny thing was his heart felt fine. It slowed down and everything.

"You're asking me to go with you?"

_NO! SAY NO! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!  
><em>

"Sure, if you want to."

A smile spread wide across her face. "Okay sure, I can go."

_You better hope this is allowed bucko._

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay!"

She ran off very happy about the situation and the fact that she was going to her first royal party. Even better going with a prince.

_I hope you know that you won't be going with her, the REAL prince will. You should've thought that through before you opened you big mouth._

He really didn't care though. She was happy, so was he. He walked back to the bedroom and shook Ferb who really was asleep now until his eyes started to slowly open.

"Hey Ferb, are we allowed to bring a guest to the party?"

"Yes I suppose," he said yawning. "Why?"

"I may have accidentally asked Isabella to go with me."

_Accidental both of our butts! You absolutely did that on purpose! _

"Well that's not good."

"It's not? I didn't break some kind of rule did I?"

"No it's not good for me. I'm can't show up with no one. That would look weird. And because you 'accidentally' put me in this situation, you need to accidentally find me someone to go with."

Phineas looked shocked upon the news. "Why can't you do it yourself, you're a prince you can get anyone you want!"

Ferb went silent and covered himself back up to go to sleep.

"Really, now is the time you decide not to talk?"

Nope, nothing. Well he would need a favor, but he could find someone.

_I bet Gretchen would be happy going with a prince._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first of all, I am so sorry Ferb was a motor mouth in this one. I read it over and I was like, oh lord he was talking willy nilly. But in this case I needed him to talk to build the story line. He won't be spazzing like that anymore. <strong>

**Surprise, two more characters have been added! Django and Adyson! I plan to get Buford and Baljeet next chapter (and I have a perfect fit for them too) so look out for them. See what I did there though, added another storyline between those two! I say this is going according to plan very well. There is a real shock next chapter too so look out. Bye for now!**

**DON'T CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! Ha! I bet you're tempted now aren't you! No seriously it's fine though click it and type something in it.**


	3. Dress Paper Speech In One Hand

**PhoenixWormwood137 – You haven't? Have you read any of Lowrider's stories they have some pretty good stories with that couple. Even have a Phineas and Adyson, but I didn't really read that one. Even though I'm glad you said that because I am probably going to add some of that. It won't be permanent but it will add drama. I hope this story gives you a good impression of the pairing if you continue to follow it. :)**

**TheAllySue – Oh no, he's not a stalker. They met when they were younger, that's how he knows about her. Her dad worked and is still working for the royal family. But I guess they've like drifted apart, well you know I'll probably get into their history in later chapters.**

**Kyia-Denae – Yay that was good! Hoping to continue to follow it.**

**Stinkfly3 – Yeah that's good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' House<strong>

"You did what!"

"I'm sorry, it was mistake! I didn't mean to-"

"I can't go with her; I told you I don't like her."

The prince was fuming at his switch partner. How could he do this? "Okay you know what? I can wait another day. You go to the party with Isabella."

"What? No! What about your speech! I can't do it."

"You should've thought about that before you asked her to go with _you_."

Emphasis on the 'you'. "What do I say?"

"Just talk about how you are excited about your future with England. Maybe you can ask Isabella for help." The prince started walking in a circle still angry about what happened.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. But your brother needs someone to go with too. Have you met Gretchen yet?"

"Glasses, brunette?"

"Yes."

"She said hello to me yesterday but I didn't really talk to her."

"Well if you're so willing to keep my life," Phineas said with an evil smile. "You have to get her to go with Ferb."

"Fine, I can do that. Unlike you I can talk to people without accidentally asking them to go out with me."

"Cheap shot, but I'm fine with."

The two Phineas' nodded with the understanding of both their assignments.

"Now I have to go, I'm meeting Django in a few minutes."

"Django?"

"Yes, a painting flew in the other day, and I wanted to meet the artist. It was fantastic."

The prince thought for a second. "Artist huh? Now I need you to do me a favor."

**Castle**

"So you're the peasant Phineas right?"

Phineas nodded.

"Okay, I think I'm caught up now. So why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I wanted you to meet someone. The prince told me you were looking for an artist."

"I am."

He brought Adyson to his extremely large bedroom door and knocked as hard as he could. "Can we come in?"

"Sure, I'm drawing Ferb."

They walked in to see Ferb sitting still like a statue while Django was drawing him. "I'm almost done; I'll meet her in a second."

"Adyson, this is Django. He's an artist."

Adyson walked over and sat next to him. Ferb was spot on. It was like looking in a mirror. While Adyson was falling in love with the piece paper Baljeet and Buford walked in one with a notepad continually writing something new down every five seconds and another chewing a piece of gum. "Hello."

"I knew I shouldn't have come here it's a snooze fest." Buford said.

"Who are they?"

"Ferb, this is Baljeet. He's going to temporarily helping me to learn this stuff while we are in this switch. And Buford is his, _bully_." The last word came out of his mouth awkward. Probably because he had no idea how that even worked.

"Well you might not need it when you switch back today."

"Stop moving," Adyson yelled angrily. "You're going to ruin it!"

Everyone looked at her, even Django. "Have you seen this thing its perfect. No one can ruin it."

Django smiled and got back to his painting. It was nice to know the painting he was going to do of her would be appreciated.

"Okay. Anyway, I forgot to tell you, your brother refused to switch with me."

Silence. It was Ferb's normal silence either, it was cold silence. Ferb slowly raised a hand signaling Django to stop drawing and walked over to the entrance of their bedroom. He then nodded toward Buford who proceed to pick up the triangle headed boy, and they all walked out the room with Phineas struggling to get free.

There alone was Django, Adyson and Baljeet.

"Hm," Baljeet looked around the room uncomfortably. "I fear of becoming a third wheel here, I'll join them." He ran off dropping his pad of work. Quickly Adyson grabbed it and walked over back to her seat.

"Here, when he comes back if things are awkward you can use that as an excuse to leave."

He chuckled and grabbed the pad. "Thank you. So how do you want your drawing?"

"Nothing really specific, just a good painting. Actually I wanted to learn how to draw for when I get bored."

"Oh, in that case I can teach you."

"I think I need to warn you-"

"I dropped my pad in here."

Django grabbed the pad and chucked it toward Baljeet so hard when it hit his chest it could've left a mark. Baljeet clutched his abdomen in extreme pain. "Thank you."

He grabbed it off the ground still thriving in pain and ran off.

"Nice throw."

"Thanks. So what were you saying?"

"Well basically the jist of it is I'm a terrible artist."

He shrugged it off and started to edit his practice painting of Ferb. "Doesn't really matter, when are you free?"

"Any day is fine."

"Do you want to get started?"

"Would you mind waiting a while? I kind of have something to do for my dad and I kind of ditched it to come here."

"Oh sorry."

"No, it was worth it." She said smiling. Then she waved goodbye and headed out.

Django looked at the Ferb painting again and grabbed his pack and ripped out a piece of paper. He engraved a small note on there that stated:

_Will finish later. Have fun at the party._

_~Django_

He stood up and walked toward the other side of the room. "A job I'm excited about, don't get that very often."

**12:00 PM**

**Phineas' House**

No one had ever seen more or vigor in a knock before. Ferb was pounding on the door like he was in a boxing match. Everyone had a feeling the door would break with anymore of this.

"Oh he's not home."

Everyone looked toward the girl with the glasses on. Ferb looked absolutely intrigued.

"Hi Gretchen."

She looked at him like he had gone insane. Phineas was getting that look a lot. "How do you know me?"

"Uh, I just, you look like a Gretchen."

"Okay. Well anyway he left to go 'live'. Don't worry, he lost his mind too."

She smiled jokingly and walked off, Ferb still staring on. For the first time, his mind was blank.

"How long before the party?"

"Only a few hours."

"Are you still going with Isabella?"

"Hopefully nothing has changed with that matter."

"I'll be right back."

He started to jog toward the girl. Finally after pushing himself through the crowd he caught up to her.

"Excuse me?"

She looked at him and immediately recognized him. "Prince Ferb! Nice to meet you. Were you just with those guys over there?"

"You too. And yes. I was wondering if you can do me a favor. There is a royal party tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to go."

"I'm not really sure I'm allowed."

"Well you can if you went with me."

The weird part was she had a decision to make. Really, it would be the best thing ever to go with a prince, and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "No."

Ferb's eyes widened. "You seem shocked."

"I don't want to sound, I don't know like I can get anything I want but yes I am."

"Only because, I don't have anything to wear, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, and you're a prince. You can get anyone you want, and I think you're trying to just get someone random to go because it's last minute. As a possible friend of yours I refuse to let you settle for less. But you can find someone. Trust me."

Ferb thought for a few seconds. Maybe she was right. Then he looked at her again. No, never mind she was absolutely delusional.

"Would you mind giving me until six o'clock to prove you wrong?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't waste your time."

He nodded and ran off. He has four hours to prove her wrong.

**Four Hours Later**

"Ferb are you ready?" Phineas asked.

He walked out looking like a true prince in a military type uniform with a long white cape. "Yes, are you ready for your speech?"

"Absolutely not. Hopefully I'll get lucky and they will forget or something."

"They won't but good luck," Ferb said straightening out his uniform. "Does Isabella have the dress?"

"Yes she said it was done. That was nice her making something for Gretchen."

"It is. I'm going to go now so she can get ready if she says yes."

"Good luck."

"Same."

**Gretchen's House**

Knock.

Gretchen happily opened the door waiting to see what Ferb would try.

"Hi Ferb."

"Hello. I recalled all of your problems and I have all of the solutions."

"Do you?"

He gave her a long white dress to wear covering her 'nothing to wear' problem. Along with that was a piece of paper with directions of what to do at the party.

"That should cover the issues."

Her mouth was wide open at everything he was doing. However she was still firm on her decision. All issues where yet to be covered. "What about the fact that you can find someone better?"

"Of course I knew that I forgot something."

They both stood not moving. "Well?"

"Sorry, I'm preparing myself. This is a very long speech."

"Oh, okay."

"Now we have only known each other for a while, but I can tell that you actually want to go. Not someone who wants to go with me, but you see this as a once in a lifetime opportunity alone. Also, you don't seem like the person that will really care about my social status, you seemed fairly calm about me being a prince."

"Well I don't really think that you have a great life. No offense but I see you as another person."

"And that attitude by itself is absolutely great. Not many people are like that, and I'm probably not going to get another chance, so I ask you please can we try. I know you will have fun and we have less than an hour, and as a potential friend, you wouldn't let me show up alone while my brother is going with someone correct?"

She smiled and grabbed the dress and the paper. "Somehow I feel like I was kind of cheated into this."

"That may be because of that last line, but I promise you will have a great time."

"You have to make another promise for me though."

"Anything."

"You have to stay with me the whole time. You cannot leave me alone because I will freak out."

"I will have no problem with that." Ferb said with a small smile.

She closed the door to get ready and Ferb breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Best time to start talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is it! I'm putting my foot down! FERB WILL HAVE <strong>**NO ****DIALOGUE NEXT CHAPTER! It's just I can't help it because I need to have him talk and some points, and I hate it because I'm trying to keep this not OOC. So basically I'm ashamed. Alright goodnight, I'm really tired and this took a lot out of me. I don't know where you are but it's almost twelve where I am and I've been working on this for like 5 hours. And to me it still sucks so help me out here folks with a review. Only takes like 5 seconds.**

**And his speech next chapter! Hooray!  
><strong>

**Reviews are like cake, except cake is bad for you and reviewing is good. So imagine a cake with no side effects. Yeah, great right? But you only get that perfection cake by reviewing so do it. :) **


	4. I Just Came For The Cake

**Hello! Sorry this took so long, I was stuck on two things, how to describe Isabella's dress, and Phineas' speech. Which was the hardest? Surprisingly it was the dress. When you see it you'll understand why, I just couldn't come up with a dress that someone would wear back in this time period. I'm good when it comes to modern clothes but this was just a 'come on!' thing to write. Phineas' speech just came to me so it was pretty simple. Oh before I forget, I have put up the story info for this story on my profile if you want to check it out. And for the theme song, you probably won't get it, but I just thought it was a fun short song. Also it's from an English band! See the connection? It was originally another song, but I'm going to save that for later. Enjoy the chapter. **

**And the replies for the reviews are at the bottom. I'm addressing them all at once. Am I forgetting something? Oh yeah,**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Late Halloween but Halloween all the same. I was going to do a Halloween on shot but I couldn't think of anything. So I'll just do a Thanksgiving one.**

* * *

><p>Where was Ferb? Phineas know he had to go down to the commons area but it doesn't take <em>this <em>long. Things were just getting to intense. He still had to go pick up Isabella and he had a speech. Second thoughts were about to kick in. Maybe he should ditch and just head out. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Finally." He ran over and opened the door. "What took-"

Isabella was standing at the door wearing a floor-length light pink dress with a small amount of ruffles down the skirt and a golden necklace to top off the look.

Phineas stood there not moving like his brain was removed from his body. It was just so hard to explain. Everything looked, perfect. How was that possible? Her hair, her dress, the necklace all just complemented each other perfectly. All his mouth could do was move, but no words came out. Instead he just closed it and let her in.

"Are you guys ready?"

Phineas cleared his throat in the hope that his vocal chords will work. "Ferb isn't back yet." He said still staring at her.

It apparently didn't go unnoticed because her cheeks reddened at his attention. "Do you like it?"

And the vocal chords froze up for a second time. He just quickly nodded.

"Thanks. You look great too."

Suddenly his clothes looked like nothing. So he just gave her a 'thank you' and led her out to find his fake brother.

**Commons Area Phineas' House**

"This is nice. Much easier than walking."

Gretchen commented on the carriage she was asked to ride in. It was very comfortable and even had two purple pillows for extra comfort. This was high class, nothing she was used to riding in.

"I'm glad you like it. I apologize for having to make a quick stop."

"It's no big deal, more time for mental preparation for the party. Um, what is this for?"

He looked at her and remembered that she wasn't up to date with the situation. "Just something to help a friend."

"We're here."

"Would you like to stay?"

"Sure," He got out of the carriage and headed toward the Prince's temporary house.

He knocked on the door and a tired looking Prince opened. "Ferb, what are doing here? I'm turning in early."

Ferb stared at him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not my fault, I'm sure he'll do fine."

Ferb continued to stare.

"I'm not coming to help him."

"You've studied what to say for weeks, while he is doing _you_ a favor."

The prince closed the door. Ferb didn't bother to knock again; he knew his brother and he would be back out in a few minutes.

Sure enough he was right. He just got dressed up in his clothes and headed toward the carriage. "Alright I'm ready."

Ferb cleared his throat. "Yes, well here's the thing," Ferb got in and sat next to Gretchen. "I'm not really sure there is room."

"What?"

"You know it only fits two people. And I'm not going to ask my date to walk."

The prince swore under his breath. "Fine."

"Would you mind going a little slow?"

"Of course." The coachman slowed the carriage down so the prince could keep pace.

"So, how long have you been pretending to be a pauper?" Gretchen asked.

Both boys looked surprised. "You know?" The prince asked.

"I may not have as high as an education as you guys, but I'm not stupid. There was one of you guys at Phineas' house today dressed as a prince, and now you're a pauper. And I know you guys look alike."

Ferb smirked. This girl was definitely his type.

"Well first congrats on seeing through a ruse that I now realize is just not good. And it's only been a few days."

"Maybe you guys should make it a little more realistic if too many people are finding out."

"No, tonight will be the end. I plan to make them switch back after he helps at the party."

Ferb said assuring that this won't happen. Hopefully he could get it under control.

**Party**

Everyone was talking at once with wine in hand waiting for Phineas' speech. You could tell they weren't very excited either. Why are they all dressed up to see a kid talk about ruling a kingdom that his father was still ruling, and had a brother in line before him. All they knew was he should really dazzle them or the criticisms will be handed in. Still Ferb wasn't there, and Phineas was close to freaking out and he was wearing it on his face quite nicely.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked him.

He tried to put on a smile in response. "Yes."

"Nervous?"

"Extremely."

"Don't be, you've been rehearsing for weeks. You can do it."

No, that wasn't really helping him. She clenched his hand tightly and nerves seemed to slowly calm down. Then the announcer said his name and it just made him more nervous.

His head turned to the side and he saw Ferb and Gretchen with someone in rags motioning him to come over.

"Would you excuse me?"

"Of course."

He got up from his table and walked to the back of the building. He saw they brought the prince the closer he got.

"Oh thank goodness. Let's switch back-"

"Please, we have no time for that. But we have a plan."

**Five Minutes Later**

The announcer welcomed Phineas to the stage. His heart was beating out of his chest and his mind was racing through every possible outcome of the situation. There were about one hundred different outcomes, ninety-nine of them ended badly. However he had one mission.

_Just move your mouth._

He grabbed the microphone that immediately started to shake once it touched his hand.

"Hello."

Phineas said into the microphone. Quickly he looked back behind the curtain for a thumb up signal to say nothing.

_Just move your mouth. _

The prince gave him the signal to start.

"Now, a prince's job people seem to mistake it for just sitting back and ordering people around, but it's not. It is a very tough job. We have classes we have to take every day that are very tough to do, and we always have to be dressed up just in case something comes up. Really, we don't have that much time for enjoyment. Every second of the day we are active and doing something,"

Phineas looked down out the crowd that seemed to really be buying the whole thing. But he remembered he couldn't get too cocky.

_Just move your mouth._

"But we know we have a purpose for it. One day we will have the job of helping take care of this great country of ours. And I am truly excited for it."

The prince stopped talking hoping Phineas remembered two words that he had to say next. Of course he would.

_Speak!_

"Thank you?"

Wow that one came out really wrong. It sounded like a question more than a statement. Like maybe they bought that. If they didn't just run as fast as you can.

However, they clapped. They believed it. Surprisingly simple. After a few seconds of soaking it in he walked behind the curtain.

"Switch back that was a complete catastrophe." Ferb said.

"Then why did they believe it?"

"You have to remember none of them _want_ to be here. As long as a speech came out of a prince's mouth they were fine."

They both nodded their heads and began to switch their clothes. Ferb kept lookout and saw a man with a black coat on walking toward them. He ran back and pushed his real brother behind a large planter and hid behind it as well.

The man began to talk with Phineas about how excellent his speech was and that he wanted him to meet some of his colleagues. Just what Ferb needed. So close for this nightmare to be over and someone comes and ruins it.

"What now?" His brother asked him.

"Just go back; we'll have to do this later. The best we can do is just move on."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I have to end it here. Sorry this chapter is bad, I need to get it in and it is my mom's birthday so I rushed it. I'll be updating soon so see you guys later. <strong>

**Oh and I'm participating in NanoWrimo this month so there might be a little bit of slow updates. Just letting you know. And I'm currently developing a story called Geniuses so look out for that soon. Bye! :)**

**No time for any witty review puns so, just do it as a present for my mom's birthday!**

**And of course, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! I'm going to let her read this so I need to say it multiple times. :)**


End file.
